The Christmas War
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Sequel to The Oldest Story in the Book. Pansy and Ginny have engaged in battle, the prize to be Draco. Meanwhile, Hermione still fights a growing infatuation with a Potions Professor DG HrS RB
1. Declaring War

The Christmas War

Chapter One

Declaring War

Ginny's POV

There were two desks in the small classroom Parkinson had dragged me into. She was leaning against one and I stood before the door. I was trying very hard not to laugh.

Pansy didn't know me very well, probably why she had no reaction to the petrified bit. Draco knew. Hermione knew.

Pansy also didn't know that I don't gamble. I win. I could crush her in a heart beat. Pansy had the entire Slytherin vote, but that was influenced by fear. Every girl in the school admired and respected me. My relationship with Draco, though only ten days old, had already paved the way for every cross house relationship that could be thought of. Seamus and Luna were enjoying a dreamily cute romance.

I wouldn't lose Draco. Because I wouldn't lose.

Pansy sneered at me. "Christmas break starts in three days. That's when the war starts. There will be two battles aday during the fourteen days of break. First to go to the HOspital Wing or to give up loses. Winner gets unchallenged rights."

I blinked. Good job Parkinson. I didn't actually expect her to have a plan.

Then I grinned. This would be fun. "Looking forward to it!"

888

I leaned back in Draco's arms, letting my head fall to rest on his chest. He lifted a hand, absently stroking my hair. "How was your day?" He asked.

We were seated in the new room Dumbledore had set up just for innerhouse couples. We were allowed there until nine, at which time we could be forcibly taken back to our rooms.

I smiled up at him from my vantage point. "Pretty nice." 

"Only pretty nice?" He drawled in that adorable fashion of his. "What would make it better?"

"Only you can do that!" I whispered, nuzzling him.

He grinned. "But tell me, what made your day less than perfect?"

"Well, I haven't seen you nearly enough. Hermione's been getting on me to knuckle down and study."

Draco smiled. "She's late this year, isn't she? Last year she started with Halloween."

I laughed softly. "And then there's the thing with Parkinson."

Draco stiffened. "What about her?"

"She wants to wage some sort of war over you."

"And what did you tell her?"

Suddenly I was scared. Had I done the wrong thing? Should I have just ignored her?

"I accepted." I stuttered.

Draco met my eyes. "Stupid cow."

I started. "What?"

He smiled. "Not you. Parkinson. Doesn't she know who she's going against?"

I relaxed. "Obviously not."

"Do me a favor, Gin."

"Only if you'll do me one."

"Fair enough."

I twisted to press my cheek against his chest. "Fire away, love."

"Kick her ass."

I smiled. "Easy. Your turn."

"Go ahead."

"It's going to seem a little crazy, but trust me..."


	2. Dueling in the hallways

Chapter Two

Dueling in the Halls

Snape's POV

I scowled at a couple of first years loitering in the halls between classes. They scampered readily enough, though any Slytherin could tell you my heart wasn't into it. I waited until they were safely gone to lean heavily against the nearest firm structure which happened to be Gregory Goyle.

After reprimanding the boy severly for an imagined wrong that he readily admitted to, I stalked off again. Once more I found myself an unyeilding substance. This proved to be Mr. Goyle once more. I opened my mouth but he fled with a bright red face. I studiously inspected the wall before leaning against it.

The issue was Ginny Weasley. No, I was not interested in her, thank you very much. Ginny was more of a daughter. Ever since the Chamber affair, she had literally thrown herself into her studies, excelling easily at Potions and basic Chemistry. As the only one with more than an inkling about chemistry, I had been a constant fulcrum of support in her life.

The only thing was, she had a new one. I knew with a certain conviction that Draco would love her the way she needed it. He was charming like his father had been but unlike his father, he had never expressed an interest in perfecting that charm. All in all, while they would have to work at it a bit, I was pretty certain Ginny and Draco would make a wonderful couple.

I was jealous. Not because I could have had Ginny but because they had each other. They were a one in a million match in heavan. I wanted that. I wanted someone to love me and for me to love her.

No. I'm not gay. That narrows my feild of search by about half. I would like her to be over fifteen, preferably over eighteen. I'm in my late thirties so that would be about half my age. That narrows out almost the entire school. Except... Hermione Granger.

Hermione was a pretty girl and I had to admit she was near perfect. I had the feeling it would never happen though. What on earth could she see in me? Nothing.

I sighed and decided to finish my rounds of the halls. I had this floor and the next to keep me occupied. Maybe I would get myself out of my funk.

I had just about bored myself into a faint when I finally rounded the corner on something interesting. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were facing off with wands drawn.

Hermione was dressed in a pale grey sweater that hung off her shoulders, revealing a dark blue camisole. She wore jeans of roughly the same color and her wayward hair had been tamed into some semblance of a braid. All told, she was a sight for sore eyes.

Hermione was eighteen and she looked every inch of it. Her brown eyes always held an unanswered question. She had a fantastic figure, perfect breasts running down to a tapered waiste and long long legs. Her face was unmarred by blemishes, her having used only one spell for her self, that being a pimple begone spell that all the girls used now adays, as well as many of the boys.

I shook off reasonably impure thoughts and advanced on them.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy." I drawled casually. Both students jumped and looked sheepishly at me. I was pretty surprised. I hadn't seen Draco look sheepish... ever. Ginny was doing him good.

"What's going on here?" I demanded. Naturally I expected Draco to lie. Still, even as I waited I had to wonder why I kept smelling a Weasley influence here. I had gone to school with Molly for six years. I knew just how often she had meddled in affairs. I knew how her touch felt. And for the first time in almost twenty years, I felt it here. I had to wonder why Ginny would want her beloved to encounter her best friend and fight like this.

"Oh!" Hermione said, pushing back an escaping strand of her helterskelter hair from eyes that rivaled the intensity of the Forbbiden Forrest. "I was just showing Malfoy here some dueling tips."

I knew she wasn't lying. Hermione never had a reason to. Habit, however, forced me to look at Draco. If he lied, I would have to punish them both more severly than I would like to. Hermione, because I was expected to show favoritism. Draco, because Ginny would put him through worse if I didn't meddle.

Draco shrugged non chalantly. "SHe's right. I asked for some pointers, seeing as my last attempt wasn't quite so great."

I was genuinly shocked. This was the first time I had ever seen Draco tell the truth without it directly helping him. I considered no punishment as reward but they had still attempted a duel in the halls.

"Miss Granger, detention in my classroom after dinner. Mister Malfoy, detention in the library. Five points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy for suggesting a rule breaking activity." I continued as Hermione bit her lip prettily.

"Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for agreeing."

Her brown eyes darted up to mine for a second but I tried to ignore them.

(A/N: Ah, yes, it's all coming together. To those who don't like Hermione/Snape, you might want to stop reading soon. Like before I post the next chapter.


	3. Detention

WARNING: There are Hermione/Snape moments in this chapter. If you don't like that couple, you might not want to read this chapter.

Chapter Three

Detention

Hermione's POV

Although I was outraged at the obvious favoritism, I couldn't help but notice the way Snape's robes didn't quite hide his very nice a--- Oh no! Shit! Bad thoughts! Stop! I am not NOT crushing on a teacher. No way! No no no.

I turned to find Malfoy leaning against the wall. He looked mildly amused about something and I wondered if he had seen my wayward fascination with Professor Snape's rear end. Not that I was interested in it. Not one bit. Nope.

"I'm surprised you owned up," I growled, retrieving my bag and wand. Yeah, I know, he's Ginny's boyfriend, but that just meant I couldn't kill him. Seriously. It's in the Best friend's manuel... somewhere.

"I'm not doing this for you, if that's what you're asking," he smirked. "I'm strongly a one girl kind of man."

I didn't have to ask to know who his one girl was. "So who are you doing it for?" I asked, as if I didn't know.

He shrugged, "I have a beautiful witch who I happen to be in love with and, sadly, would do anything for."

"Which brings us to the question, why would Ginny want me to have detention with Snape? Or was that just a by product?"

"No, that was the intention. As for why, dunno. But I'm sure it has something to do with her delaying Filch so Snape found us first."

I frowned, "How the hell did she manage that? Delaying Filch that is."

"I imagine she set two of her brothers on him."

888

I sighed and, steeling myself for half an hour of Snape and sarcasm, knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said in a voice that never failed to send shivers down my spine. I clenched my teeth. I thought I was through with this torch. I was ready to stop carrying the damn thing but it had long since fused itself to me.

I couldn't resist a glance at him as I entered. He looked tired, exhausted.

"Scrub the floor without magic. Longbottom managed the task of spilling several noxious chemicals in rather rapid succession. I might suggest you use a mask for that area."

I nodded and filled a bucket with water. I set the bucket down but found myself turning to the Professor.

"Professor, if it's not too bold to say," I began, a blush creeping over my cheeks at my audacity. "Perhaps you should get some sleep. I think I can handle this."

He looked at me for a minute, his dark eyes expressionless. I felt my cheeks grow hotter, but kept his gaze.

"Very well, Miss Granger.

He sat at his desk and I went back to cleaning, feeling for some reason, better. When I looked at him a second later, he was asleep. I smiled, marvelling at how cute he looked asleep. Ah shit. Not again.

I turned again, throwing myself into the cleaning. Just as I was beginning to get up the mess Neville had made, I heard a sound. I didn't want to turn, but curiosity won out.

Snape's face was contorted in rage and terror. I felt my world pause then good old instincts came out and I rushed to his desk. I put my hands on his neck and the change was instantaneously. He calmed and relaxed. I felt so at home that I could have stayed there forever, smoothing back his sweat soaked hair. Then something seemed to pull me back, slamming me against the wall. As much as the thought scared and enticed me, I knew I had to get to my Professor, who was now growling with rage.

Sweat broke out on my forehead as I fought against the unseen forceto get to Snape. I clutched the desk, using it for leverage as I caught some of what my Professor was saying.

"No, no, give her back. My dragon, my love, my Hermione."

I realized I loved him. Shit. Oh, hell. So be it then. He's mine. And he loves me. To hell with consequences.

A roar of perfect feminine rage broke out and I realized it came from me. I forged through the thick air and finally got to him. I sat on his lap, bringing my arms to encircle his neck. The pressure stopped and Snape sighed. I looked up at him. He slept on, his arms coming up to hold me. I smiled and, exhausted, fell asleep.

(A/N: Sorry to all of you who don't like Hermione/Snape.


	4. Dragon Riders

Chapter Four

Dragon Riders

Ginny's POV

I yawned and focused once more on the book I was trying to read. It wasn't that the book was particularly boring or anything, it was more that I was required to read it and therefore the book was half as interesting as it could have been.

I was mid way through a marginally more interesting paragraph about something called Dragon riders when there was a knock at my door. I glanced at my watch. Resisting the urge to quote _The Raven_, I got up and walked to the door. I smiled at myboyfriend, "Hello, love."

"Hello, pet. I thought you could use some company."

I let him in, kissing him quickly, "Just in time. I'm having a time of trying to manage my way through this text."

"Oh? And how can I help?"

I handed him the book with a sweet smile, "Read it to me!"

He laughed, "Alright, pet.

He came over and sat beside me on my bed. I snuggled into him as he read, his beautiful voice sliding over the words effortlessly. I was almost asleep when one phrase caught my ear. I sat up fully, frowning, "Read that again."

He raised an eyebrow but obliged.

"Dragon Riders are often chosen from witches and wizards. The chosen Riders are granted dreams that connect them to their Dragons."

Draco paused there to see how I was taking this.

I bit my thumb. That was sounding familiar. Why?

888

The next morning I fell out of bed once more. Before I did anything, I rushed to my nightstand and wrote what little I could remember on a spare sheet of paper that lay beside my bed. I pondered over it for a moment.

Dreams about dragons and fear. I bit my lip. It wasn't possible. I wasn't really a fabled Dragon Rider... was I?

Everyone knew the legends of the Dragon riders. When the land was in trouble the Four Riders would rise to the sky and lend their aid. I shook my head. No, I couldn't be a Rider.

I glanced at the Daily Prophet on Hermione's bed. The war was escalating. If the Riders were ever to reappear, this would be the time. I was unnaturally good at Quidditch and the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I shook my head again. No. Still I resolved to look up some more about these Riders.

888

I skipped breakfast, sending a quick owl to Draco and Hermione, letting them know I'd be in the Library till classes started. Everyone else was preparing to go home for break and I knew I wouldn't be terribly missed.

I pulled a Hermione and raided the shelves for any and all books on Dragon Riders. I talked to Madam Pince. After telling her they were for a class, she let me set up shop at one of the tables. I let her know I might keep them there all break. She didn't seem to mind terribly.

I kept an eye on my time, flipping through the books to the indexes and marking pages I thought would be most useful. Finally I got up and made my way into the halls, searching for my first class of the day. I groaned as Pansy Parkinson stepped into my way. Shit. I had forgotten all about the war that was supposed to be starting tomorrow.

"What, Parkinson?"

"Just thought we'd agree on a nuetral ground for the battles."

"Fine. Fourth floor corridor. That suit you? I'm late for class."

"You can be late!"

I really lack patience some days. I responded by head butting her and continuing on my merry way as she whined. Pity the war hadn't started yet. I would totally be winning.

(A/N: Don't we love Ginny? Yes we do!


	5. Questions

Chapter Five

Questions

Ron's POV

I knew my eye was twitching. I couldn't be blamed though. I mean, if you saw what I did, you'd twitch too.

It wasn't as bad as walking in on Fred and Harry snogging but it was pretty close.

I had early morning Potions detention. I swear the man isn't human. Still, I had grabbed something quick and headed down, eating on the way down. I entered the main room, ready for almost anything.

Anything but what I saw.

Which was Hermione and Snape canoodling. Canoodling. Like snuggling but asleep. (At least I think that's the distinction. I'll have to ask Hermione when she isn't canoodling with the Potions master.)

I managed not to say anything for a few moments, not that it was hard. But it was then that Hermione's brown eyes batted open. Her mouth which had been in a slight smile of contention, dropped open to a perfect O of shock as she fell out of Snape's arms.

This action rose Snape as well and for a moment he only stared at me. Then he knelt and helped Hermione up, looking at her with concern. I nearly passed out.

They both looked at me and I felt out of place.

"I... uh... have detention."

"That you do, Mr. Weasley. Doubtless you have questions as well," Snape drawled.

I nodded dumbly.

"Wonderful. Have a seat. I think we can do without a detention just this once."

I obediently sat down, wondering what Ginny would think of this and, for some reason, what Blaise would make of all this.

"Something is going on around here," Hermione said, sitting opposite me. Snape remained standing, his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Something?" I repeated dumbly.

"Yes. And, now I know this is hard to believe, I don't know what."

Hermione was right. It was hard to swallow that Hermione would know nothing about what was going on. Damn near impossible.

"Uh... could it have anything to do with the war?" I asked.

Snape answered me. "That's very likely. We'd like to believe not, but it's still a possibility."

"There's alsow the possibility that Ginny and Draco are going through the same thing."

I felt my blood chill. I didn't like Malfoy Jr. that much but he made Ginny happy and I wasn't going to break that up. But if I was right and this had something to do with the war, it would mean Ginny and Draco would probably go back to normal after the war was over. And GInny would be miserable again. No. That wasn't going to happen. Not on my watch.

"So what are we going to do?

Again Hermione and Snape exchanged a look.

"Why do you want to help?" Hermione asked.

"Because, Mione, no matter who you date, you're still my best friend. Which means that your problems are my problems. Besides, if there's a chance that this could have to do with Ginny, I'm in."

Hermione smiled sweetly at me. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

I shrugged, trying not to blush. I may not be like that with her any more, but a compliment is a compliment. "So what's the plan?"

Hermione gave me that smile and I almost groaned. That smile meant books. And lots of them.

(A/N: Remember, Blaise is a girl in this fic. Any way, This is to everyone who wanted to see how people would react to Hermione and Snape.


	6. The Start of Something New

Chapter Six

The Start of Something New

Draco's POV

I'm not exactly sure what first drew me to her. She's beautiful, that's for certain. Then again, countless other girls are as well so it's not exactly like she has the monopoly on the department.

No, I think I just like her. Ginny's not perfect, but she is to me.

I must confess I was a bit worried about this Dragon Rider bit. Ginny was strangly fascinated with it last night and it takes a lot to get Gin good and fascinated. I also noticed her in the library earlier, looking through books. I inspected them during my free break, noticing most of them held some reference of Dragon Riders.

It was the last day of classes and I couldn't help but notice that Snape seemed a bit jumpy in class. I was partnered with Granger today. She seemed jumpy too, but kept smiling whenever I gave her a look. What ever. I was planning on sleeping the entire time, as Snape was merely lecturing.

After an uneventful day of classes, I slipped into the library to wait for Ginny.

She showed up after a few minutes, smiling at me as she presented a basket of food from the kitchens. I raised an eyebrow appreciatively as I poked through the food.

"Not bad."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

"So what's all this then?"

She blushed a little. "i don't know why, but I feel like I should know more about these Dragon Riders."

I glanced at the articles. Out of boredom, I pulled one of the books to me and started to read it. I was half way through a chapter on Dragon riders, when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to see Ginny smiling at me.

"What?" I asked indignantly. She just smiled and shook her head, leaning over to kiss me on the mouth.

"You're just cute, is all."

I frowned at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Malfoys are not cute."

She laughed. "That's rich, Draco."

"We are rugged, handsome, Heartbreakers."

"You wouldn't break mine, would you?"

I melted. "Never."

She leaned over again, pausing before kissing me, to say, "See? You're cute too."

This girl will be the end of my repuatation, I decided, kissing her.

"Am I interrupting?"

We broke the kiss to see Hermione Granger looking down at us with a smile.

"Not at all," I drawled, leaning back in my chair. "What can we do you?"

"You have some books I wanted to borrow."

Ginny frowned. "Why are you looking up Dragon Riders?"

Granger looked skittish but replied, "Something weird happened last night..."

"Speaking of last night, did you ever get in?" Ginny asked.

Granger blushed and my mouth dropped open. "Oh. My. God."

She looked over at me as did Ginny.

"What?" She asked.

"You didn't..." I trailed off, a grin taking over my features. She blushed even darker. "You DID!"

"Did what?" Ginny asked, sadly out of the loop as per usual.

"Spent the night in the dungeons." I concluded triumphantly.

(A/N: AHHHHHhhhh! I love writing this!


	7. OH MY GOD!

Chapter Seven

OH MY GOD!

Ginny's POV

I looked at Draco, wondering what the hell he was getting at.

"Draco, of course she was in the Dungeons last night. She had detention," I explained slowly as if he were a child.

Draco smiled at me. "Gin, she _spent_ the night in the dungeons."

"Spent? As in, no sleeping spent?" I asked, fearing the answer.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine, I spent the night in the dungeons but nothing happened!"

"Oh my god!" I cried.

"Nothing happened!" Hermione protested again.

"Oh my GOD!"

"It's not that big a deal!"

"OH my God!"

"Ginny, will you stop it?"

"Oh MY god!"

"Ginny," Hermione snapped. "Stop this immediately or I will be forced to take points."

I swallowed down another oh-my-god and took in the situation as a whole.

The facts stood as such: Hermione obviously like Snape. I could live with that. Hell, I was dating my mortal enemy. Didn't get much more shameful than that.

Well, I'm sure it did, but I decided not to bother with that. There were other things that were bothering me. Like why Hermione was after the same books I was.

"Okay, putting all that aside for now, why do you need these books?"

Hermione sat down, leaning across the table at me.

"You remember those dreams we've been having?"

I nodded to show I was following.

"Well last night something happened. I was cleaning and I looked up to see Snape sleeping at his desk. But he looked in pain."

Hermione quickly sketched the rest of the night's incidents as I sat listening.Though I was still having a bit of trouble wrapping my mind around Hermione and Snape, I politely put that aside for the time being.

I looked at Draco. "Does that sound like anything you've dealt with?"

Draco shook his head. "There are spells to keep lovers apart but this is a little advanced. Those spells deal-"

"-Psychologically," Hermione finished. At my blank look, she continued, "They instigate the idea that you don't want to see that person again and keep the two from meeting accidentally. This was a lot more malignant."

"This doesn't sound like it was terribly malignant," I offered. "I mean, it just sounds some sort of test or something. You know, to see if you really liked each other."

Hermione mulled it over for a second or so.

"To what purpose, though? I mean, who could know I liked Snape when I didn't even know it yet myself."

"I might have an answer to that."

Hermione and I both turned to look at my boyfriend. He had a book open and was looking at it.

"According to this, it could be a test to determine your soul mate."

Hermione and I walked over to read over his shoulder.

_Of the four primary Riders, there will be two couples. The red dragon and the white dragon will ride together as will the black and the silver. Each Rider must first have the dreams. Upon receiving the dreams, the Riders will then be tested to see the couples that will follow. With the completion of the tests, the Riders will engage in the race for the dragons._

What the hell did that mean?

(A/N: dun dun DUNNNNNN! Okay, I'm totally evil I know it. But you still love me right? (puppy eyes)


	8. And That's What It Meant

Chapter Eight

And that's what it Meant

Hermione's POV

I had to admit I was a little flustered by the fact that Ginny and Draco both knew my secret. The only thing that bothered me more was the idea that I really and truly liked Professor Snape. Still, I knew Ginny could keep a secret and Draco would if Ginny told him too. The boy was totally whipped like that.

The words I had just read held considerable concern for me. I had heard a little about Dragon riders when I was researching Hogwarts. Apparently the last Dragon riders had come from Hogwarts, which didn't really surprise me.

The idea that Ginny and I were Dragon riders, and apparently Snape and Draco as well, was a little hard to swallow. For instance, well... Dragon riders were little more then legend.

"Merlin, this is serious," Draco muttered.

I snapped a glare at him. "You can't honestly buy this!"

He eyed me coolly. "Granger, I don't like you much, but I tolerate you because of Ginny. I will say this, and please understand I am not in anyway trying to be derogatory towards you or your family. But you are a Mud-- Muggle born. Every wizard knows the stories about the Dragon Riders and they will tell you that the Dragon Riders are more than just a myth. There have been many a war won by the Dragon riders showing up at the key moment."

I stared at him. "You're serious!"

"Of course he is," Ginny said. "There have been countless accounts of Dragon Riders in the past seven hundred years. The only similarity in the stories is that when the red, white, black and white Dragons enter into battle there is never a doubt of the outcome."

"So you're saying we're these four riders?" I asked, still in credulous.

"Maybe, maybe not. The dreams say we're Dragon Riders. That doesn't mean we're these Dragon Riders."

"But why now? And Why us?"

Draco broke in this time. "Isn't it obvious? The war's going full strength outside these walls. If this isn't a time for the Riders to come back, I don't know what is."

"That doesn't answer why us."

Ginny turned thoughtful then excused herself. Draco and I watched her as she walked politely up to the desk and spoke with Madame Pince briefly. She left smiling to come back to us.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Madame Pince is going to get me some books that specialize on this sort of stuff. They won't be here til tomorrow afternoon."

"Then let's get started on these ones," I said, handing out spiral bound Muggle notebooks to each of them and mechanical pencils. Draco was fascinated by the mechanical pencil and spent ten minutes trying to figure it out. I had to admit, Ginny could do a lot worse.

After about an hour, Ron joined us. I had sent him around with another notebook to find out all he could from teachers. He came back with the notebook halfway full.

We didn't learn too much more. There could be as many as one hundred Dragon Riders at any one point but there would only ever be one of each color in any given country and the Four primary dragons would never have more than one at any one time. The Four primaries always came from the same country, though the countries varied. The primaries also only had to serve a twenty year term as a Primary while the rest of the colors remained until they passed the age of sixty.

The primaries dotted the battles of the past, from Antiem in America to Hun invasions to Victoria's conquest.The last reference we found was during the second world war.

The afternoon wore on to night and finally we finished the stack of books. Ginny and Draco went down to the kitchen for food. Ron graciously left me to my own deeds, pretending not to notice that I was headed towards the dungeons.

(A/N: Not much going on in this chapter. Just some info.


	9. It Went something like this

Chapter Nine

It Went Something Like This...

Ginny's POV

I had my first bout with Parkinson today. I totally owned her ass.

I was still a little frazzled due to the entire experience of yesterday. I mean, finding out I might or might not be some mythological character. Part of me was wary about this, but I was a little excited, I'll admit. I mean, I would get to spend time with Draco and if what the stories said was true, I was most likely going to spend the rest of my life with Draco.

Which is totally a plus.

I love him. Happy? I love him... a lot.

So Parkinson is the enemy, no?

In any case, I was pretty much minding my own business. I was on my way to meet Draco in the kitchens. I had slept through breakfast. Hermione had never come back to the room last night but I was determined to be nice, regardless of whether she deserved it or not.

So I was walking along when someone grabbed me from behind. Since said someone wasn't whispering sweet nothings into my ears, I figured it probably wasn't Draco.

I slammed an elbow back into who ever's face. The arms released me and I turned. I was slightly surprised to find it was Theo Nott and not Pansy Parkinson.

I spun on my heel, wand out in time to counter a charm she sent at me. I had no idea what it was, but I deflected it.

I sent a paralysis spell at her. She fell, cussing.

I sighed. I won that bout. I turned then to THeo who was looking shamefaced.

"Theo..." I began.

"I know. I'm sorry."

I sighed again and helped him up. "She offered to make out with you, didn't she?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

"Why don't you just ask Lavender Brown?"

I looked up to see Blaise standing a few yards off, hands on her hips.

"She's been dying to, you know," Blaise continued.

Theo looked like Christmas must have come early and darted off.

I looked back at Pansy. "Should we drag her somewhere where someone will find her?"

Blaise looked at her. "I wouldn't feel any pity for her, Ginny. That was the Cruatis spell she was trying to hit you with."

I snapped my head back to Blaise. "What?"

(A/N: OMG! Yes she did.


	10. Oh What a Tangled Web

Chapter Ten

Oh What A Tangled Web

Blaise's POV

Ronald Weasley would be mine. There was no question in my mind. He would fall to me and we would paint the world red with our love.

This was not my first time being in love. The first had been Cedric Diggory. Voldemort put a stop to that. Maybe because he was a half blood. Maybe because I loved him. I knew, rationally that Voldemort had no idea of my feelings. Still, I had resolved to be more careful with Ron. I was not going to lose him now that he was finally free of Granger.

Granger is okay, I guess. I don't particularly like her but nor do I dislike her. I might be closer to liking her but for years she's been a hurdle in my progress with Ron.

Ginny was another hurdle, but one I knew I could easily surmount. I was going to have Ron and not a damn thing in the world was going to stop us this time.

Of course, I had to make sure he liked me back. I knew he liked me. Maybe not the way girls and boys usually like each other, not yet at least, but he was aware of me and aware of the fact that I was a girl and a good looking one at that.

For now, that was enough. Enough to start my master plan.

In any case, I knew Ron was partial to his kid sister. Not that I blamed him. Ginny Weasley was an adorable specimen of the female form. She was hard not to like. Even Draco had melted under her onslaught.

So, when I saw Parkinson about to Crucio the sister of my future husband, I knew two things. The first was that Ginny could dodge this attack single handedly. The second was that it would probably not do me harm to help her out.

Now, Ginny stared at the crazy bitch who dared to attack her.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

I folded my arms over my chest. "As much as I would like to think the worst of my dear school mate, I rather doubt she was acting alone here."

"What? Like she was possessed?" Ginny asked with a frown.

"Dunno for sure. Shall we take the sall down to Dumbledore then?"

Ginny nodded. "I'll get Snape."

I was tempted to argue that Snape would probably listen to me more, but then I realized that if I left Ginny alone with Parkinson, one of them probably wouldn't survive and I doubted it would be the unconscious one still standing when all was said and done.

I lifted Parkinson with a simple spell, letting her follow me as I mounted the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

Pansy and I had never seen eye to eye on how to treat men. She seemed to think they were her toys, part of the reason I was more than ready to see Draco with anyone but her. THe fact that Ginny was stepping up to fill her vacancy was more than alright in my book.

Ginny was a sweet girl and Draco utterly deserves her. She will push him to places he's never been and he'll take her to heights she couldn't reach on her own.

Oh, they're so perfect for each other.

In rhetrospect, it was a poor decsion on my part to let Parkinson out of my sight and mind for so long.

(A/N: Yes, another cliffie. Get used to it! :P


	11. Son of a

Chapter Eleven

Son of a...

Snape's POV

I was debating whether or not to find Hermione. I'm certain you must think me a dirty old man. Believe me, if I could turn this off I would. The problem was this: she acted well above her age.

I know, I know. Countless men have used that as an excuse. Hermione Granger did though. There was a seriousness to her that no other girl had ever had. Lily had been wonderful but I had always known that she needed someone like James Potter. Personally though, I felt her and Sirius were a better match.

That doesn't mean I liked either Potter or Sirius. The second generation of Potter wasn't as bad when he wasn't thinking I was the root of the most recent set of problems. Really I was getting a little tired of being the villian of everything.

Hermione caught me off guard. I knew Potter was coming when he arrived at school but I had given up on expecting anything from any students. Draco Malfoy was what I expected from Lucius' son. Potter was predictably annoying and yet he was saving the world. Ginny Weasley was a pleasant surprise but she wasn't as vehement as Hermione Granger.

Hermione was excitable and zealous and just so mature. She was like nothing I had ever seen before or will again. No, Hermione Granger was in a class of her own.

The door to my classroom flung open and, like a jean clad answer to my thoughts, Hermione Granger danced in, her arms full of books.

I got to my feet, moving around to take a few books from her stack.

She grinned at me and leaned over to give me a quick kiss. "Thanks!"

The kiss flustered me a little bit and I turned my attention to the books in my hands. "I thought we were looking for information on the Dragon Riders?"

She blushed. "Well, I ordered some books but they won't come in for a while. I thought we could...work on some other things I've wanted to try."

I looked again at my stack of books. Most of them were potions related but one caught my eye. I pulled it out and set the others down.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked her.

Her blush intensified. "Maybe."

I continued to look at her, a smile tugging at my lips.

"I thought, you know, if we had some time."

She was so cute that I couldn't help myself. I leaned over and kissed her back.

I don't know if I would have let it go further, for Ginny Weasley burst into the room then, accompanied by Draco and (surprisingly) her brother Ron.

"Miss Weasley?" I asked, detaching myself, but not distancing myself, from Hermione.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, turning fully to face her friend. Her hand slipped into mine.

"Have you guys seen Blaise?" Ginny asked.

"Miss Zabini? Can't say I have."

Ginny's worry intensified. "She was supposed to come down to see you."

That caught me off guard. What could Blaise have to talk to me about?

"About what?"

"Well... actually she was supposed to go see Dumbledore about Parkinson."

Now I was intrigued. "Start from the beggining, Miss Weasley."

She took a deep breath. "Well, Parkinson was suitably upset when Draco and I started dating."

"Understandably," I muttered. Parkinson was not the brightest and she had always been fixated with Draco Malfoy.

"So she wanted to fight me for him. Since Draco and I were both confident I would win," Ginny continued. "I took her up on the offer. Just a little bit ago though, Parkinson came after me with a spell that she should not have been able to do. The Cruatis. Blaise was there and diffused it. She was supposed to take Parkinson up to Dumbledore but when I came back to ask her something, I couldn't find either her or Parkinson. So I came to get you."

My mind was buzzing with what she had just told me. All I could manage was, "Let's go to Dumbledore."

(A/N: Another shorter chapter but I'm pretty happy with it...kinda. Setting the stage for things to come!


	12. And So It Ends

Chapter Twelve

And so it ends

Hermione's POV

There's a Muggle song that goes "if loving you is wrong I don't want to be right." So far that pretty much was my relationship with Snape. I felt wrong loving him as much as I did but it was the right kind of wrong if that made any sense whatsoever.

I was refreshed by the fact that I was surrounded by fellows who shared just as impossible love. Sure Ron had accepted Ginny and Draco but her parents would be a different story and I hardly dared think how Bill and Charlie would react. On the other hand it might bring Percy back to the family. That was good, right?

Self justification rarely works.

I tried to put those kind of thoughts out of my head as we trudged up to Dumbledore's office. Ron was looking almost as worried as he had been when Ginny wanted to go to fight with the Order. It struck me then that he really liked Blaise.

Which was strangely okay with me. I mean, I liked Ron. Always had but I had never liked him that way, you know? He was great, a real nice guy and I knew he would treat Blaise like a princess.

I was okay with Blaise. She was a nice girl and she hadn't stood in Ginny's way when Ginny and Draco first got together. She could have. She was a beautiful girl.

I looked over at Ginny who was holding Draco's hand.

"Ginny, can you think of anyone who would have wanted to do this?" I asked, sotto voce.

She shook her head, her face pale.

Draco frowned at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Ginny knows more Death Eaters than me."

"Did you think to ask me?" Draco asked.

I blushed but Gryffindor courage prompted me to say "I didn't think you'd answer me."

He laughed. "A month ago and I would have agreed. I have a different set of priorities," he said, looking down at Ginny with amusement and adoration in his eyes.

"So..." I prompted.

"Right then. There's Fenir. He's a mean son of a bitch, if you'll pardon my language. Bellatrix and Rodrick are both crazy enough to try something. Why they're doing this and how they did it, I have no idea."

"How could they have gotten in?" I asked.

Snape answered this time.

"There are secret ways into the castle. Few know of them." He looked pointedly at Ron. "Pettigrew is one of them."

Ron blanched and ran a hand through his hair. I too was thinking of the incident in third year and I reached over to give him a pat on the back. He managed a brief smile.

We had reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office by then. Snape said the password and we all walked up into the office.

Dumbledore wasn't there. Fawkes was sleeping on his perch but opened an eye to look at us when we came in. He nuzzled Ron and Ginny both briefly then went back to sleep.

We milled around for a few moments before Dumbledore came in.

"Please, take a seat."

We did so. There were more than enough chairs but Ginny sat herself on Draco's lap. I looked at Snape and he smiled slightly before patting his own lap. I took the invitation even as my face flushed hot.

Dumbledore looked amused.

"I assume you are all here because of the disappearance of Miss Zabini."

We nodded.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am afraid to tell you that Miss Zabini has been taken by operatives from Voldemort. We do not know as of now how they got into the castle but measures have been taken and will continue to be taken to assure they do not make it back in. However, there is the matter of getting Miss Zabini back."

He paused and we all listened with bated breath.

Dumbledore turned pointedly to Ginny and Draco but managed to catch my gaze as well.

"Children...I believe it is time to awaken the Dragon Riders."

The End.

Stay tuned for the conclusion to this trilogy: The Dragon Riders! Available next month on internets everywhere!


End file.
